Aceptación
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Una simple pregunta que desata todo tipo de sentimientos y confusiones en él. Quizás, por una vez en la vida, Leorio si que podía hacer algo bien, aún si era en contra de su voluntad. KiruGon
_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni el anime ni los personajes de Hunter x Hunter me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

-Hablan los personajes. –

' _Pensamientos'_

" _Recuerdos"_

* * *

Aceptación

.

.

.

Muchas veces, quizás más de las que podía contar con las dos manos, Killua había pensado que Leorio era un pervertido, uno hecho y…bueno, no estaba muy seguro de que tan correcto sería decir que derecho, pero por el momento le concedería el honor de decirlo por la falta de tiempo que tenía para pensar en algo mejor. Pero nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que su amigo se hubiese vuelto loco, o quizás siempre lo estuvo, ¿Quién sabe?

-Oh por dios… ¿en serio? –Kurapika lo reprendió golpeándolo en la cabeza. –Deberías saber que Killua solo quiere a Gon como a un amigo, quizás como su hermano. –el rubio lo medito un momento. – ¿Verdad? –miro al albino con ojos curiosos.

-¡Esto es el colmo! –gruño el Zoldyck. -¿En verdad me lo estás preguntando? ¡Por supuesto que yo no me he enamorado de Gon! –vocifero irritado. Kurapika alzo una ceja, un tanto destanteado por la repentina reacción del menor.

-Oh…bueno, tampoco es para que te pongas así, Killua. –sonrío Leorio con nerviosismo. –Solo preguntaba por curiosidad, no te alteres. –

El albino lo observo filosamente, para posteriormente levantarse del sillón y salir por la puerta principal de la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido. Kurapika suspiro aliviado cuando el chico se fue, pero casi al instante recordó que debía matar a Leorio.

-…eres un estúpido, ¿lo sabías? –

-Las mujeres me lo dicen frecuentemente. –sonrío. –Pero dejando eso de lado… –el pelinegro acerco su silla hasta donde se hallaba sentado el Kurta. –Lo notaste ¿verdad? –

-¿Qué? –los ojos del rubio relucieron molestos. -¿Qué Killua estuvo a punto de arrancarte la cabeza de un solo tajo? –

Leorio frunció los labios. -¡Claro que no! –gruño, luego de unos segundos parpadeo sorprendido. -¿Lo hizo? –

-¡Concéntrate! –

-Ya, ya, ya. –tranquilizo. –Creo que mis sospechas son ciertas, Killua no es una persona de reaccionar tan…tan así. Tengo la impresión de que solo no quiere aceptarlo. –Leorio adopto una pose de persona culta, mientras asentía una y otra vez, satisfecho con su reciente descubrimiento.

Kurapika se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano. –En verdad eres tan… –suspiro, prefiriendo no finalizar su frase. –A ver, Leorio, que esto Melody ya lo había visto venir. –le recordó con lentitud. –Me dijo que tarde o temprano ellos terminarían juntos, lo que no imagine es que _tan_ pronto sería eso. –

-¡Aun son niños! –grito Leorio. –Mi Gon aún es muy joven e inocente como para tener novio. –lloriqueo melodramáticamente. Kurapika sintió que pronto su paciencia se volvería cero.

-¿Entonces para qué demonios le preguntaste eso a Killua? –

-¿Qué? Tenía que saber si el ya lo sabía para advertirle que con Gon no se juega, y que de poderse, se lo dijera en unos veinte años más. –se cruzo de brazos, asintiendo. –Sí, Gon aún es muy pequeño. –

-…Leorio, Gon no es tu hijo. –

-¡Pero es como mi hermanito! –se levanto de la silla de un saltó, quedando frente al rubio, mientras hacía unas extrañas muecas. –No puedo permitir que mancillen a mi hermanito. –

Kurapika prefirió guardarse sus comentarios y no decir nada, limitándose solo a observar como el pelinegro mayor hacia ademanes muy exagerados, al tiempo que gritaba que aun eran muy niños y que tenían que esperar a tener treinta de mínimo. Kurapika se pregunto porque esa regla solo aplicaba a Gon y Killua, pues Leorio era un pervertido que iba detrás de todo aquello que llevara falda, y tan solo tenía como veinte años.

Eso no tenía sentido, Leorio solo aplicaba la regla de la forma en que más le convenía.

…No es como que a él le sorprendiera, después de todo.

.

.

.

Trescientas cuarenta y cinco flexiones después, Killua podía decir con sinceridad que estaba más tranquilo, y que la pregunta hecha por Leorio ya no le afectaba como al principio. Aunque debía admitir que se había alterado sin necesidad de hacerlo, pues no consideraba que la pregunta fuese tan…tan extraña. Bueno, sí, sí era extraña, pero no al grado de provocarle esa reacción y esa furia. Tampoco esa confusión.

El no estaba enamorado de Gon. Tampoco lo consideraba lindo, ni tierno, ni adorable…ni… ¿ni qué? Repentinamente se encontró a sí mismo negándose todas las cosas positivas del pelinegro, así como una cosa que se negó a pensar en ese mismo instante.

-…oye, Killua. –la alegre voz de sus tormentos lo llamó desde la entrada del gimnasio. –Leorio dice que ya es hora de que volvamos para cenar. –alzo su celular. –Y que ha cocinado Kurapika, que no hay de qué preocuparse. –

El albino se giro para observarlo, encontrándoselo acompañado de Alluka. Ambos sonreían mientras esperaban a que el Zoldyck mayor se dignara a avanzar hasta ellos.

¿Desde cuándo su hermana y Gon se llevaban tan bien? Se pregunto a sí mismo al verlos riéndose de algo que no sabía. Algo acerca del señor que vendía los helados cerca de la estación.

-…seguramente sale con la señora de los electrodomésticos, Gon-chan. –aseguro Alluka. –Aunque también parece llevarse muy bien con la señora de la tienda de ropa. –

-Uh, ¿Cuál tienda de ropa? –

-La de ayer. –

-¡Ah, ya la recuerdo! –asintió, para luego reírse. –Sí, tienes razón. Ellos hacen mejor pareja. –

Killua no supo cómo reaccionar. Cierto que le había pedido a Gon que acompañara a su hermana a las compras que necesitaba, porque él debía entrenar, pero no se imagino que ambos podrían llevarse tan bien. Aunque en cierto modo tampoco es que fuese algo tan extraño, ellos eran iguales de hiperactivos y les gustaban las mismas cosas en cuanto a comida se refiere.

Pero eso era muy extraño de ver.

-¡Killua, apura que tengo hambre! –se quejo Gon en un puchero.

-¡Sí Onii-chan, luego piensas, no quiero que la comida de Kurapika-chan se desperdicie! –secundo Alluka.

Bien, bien. Momentáneamente no haría caso de eso e iría a comer. No había razón para ponerse tan tenso ¿verdad?

.

.

.

-¡Ya nos vamos! –quince días después y esos dos seguían saliendo juntos a todos lados, incluso a veces sin Killua.

-¿A dónde van ahora? –quiso saber Kurapika desde la cocina. –Killua aún está durmiendo. –les dijo, mientras se encargaba de cortar una papa.

-Ah, no importa. –sonrío Alluka. –Onii-chan no puede venir o dejaría de ser una sorpresa. –

-¿Sorpresa? –parpadeo Leorio, ajustándose la corbata y buscando su maletín para poder irse. -¿Qué sorpresa? –

-La que Gon-chan está preparándole. –sonrío la menor, llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio. –Así que ustedes no saben nada, Leorio-chan. –

-¿Y porque me lo estás diciendo a mí, niña? –pregunto con un tic en el ojo. Alluka río alegre, colgándose del brazo de Gon y sacándolo a rastras del lugar, sin contestarle.

-Esta niña. –Gruño Leorio con cara de pocos amigos.- ¡Yo sé guardar secretos! –

-Sí, claro. –se burlo el rubio. –Mejor vete que se te hace tarde. –

-Sí, sí, tarde. –tomo el maletín que un burlón Kurapika le extendía. -¿Eh? ¿Tarde? –observo el reloj de pared. -¡Tarde! –grito saliendo a toda velocidad con dirección a la universidad.

Kurapika se río por lo bajo, regresando a la cocina.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –interrogo un somnoliento Killua, sentándose como zombi en una de las sillas del comedor. -¿Dónde están todos? –

-Uhm, Gon y Alluka se fueron a no sé dónde, y Leorio a la universidad. –respondió el rubio con una suave sonrisa, fingiendo no saber que estaban de compras.

' _Hace tiempo que Gon me está haciendo a un lado por irse con Alluka'_ Pensó el albino un tanto decaído. _'¿Será acaso que ya no me necesita?'_

Aquel pensamiento le dolió más de lo que imaginaba, como si estuviese perdiendo algo más que un amigo.

-Kurapika… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –interrogo con la frente pegada a la mesa. El Kurta alzo una ceja, pero estando de espaldas cocinando Killua no pudo notarlo.

-Adelante. –dijo, siempre amable.

-… ¿Qué…que significa cuándo el pecho te duele al pensar en alejarte de una persona? –pregunto dudoso. El mayor sonrío, sin girarse.

-Eso depende del tipo de dolor, pero en general eso quiere decir que esa es una persona demasiado especial para ti. –explico con suavidad. -¿Por qué la pregunta? –hacerse el desentendido le quedaba muy bien.

-…no, por nada. –

 _Especial_ no era nada comparado con lo que Gon significaba para él. Gon era quien lo había salvado de sí mismo, quién le había ofrecido su mano y su vida cuando más lo necesito. Gon era algo más que simplemente especial…Gon…Gon lo era todo.

" _Oye Killua, de pura casualidad… ¿no estarás celoso? –le había preguntado Leorio tras escucharlo quejarse de que Gon se había hecho amigo de otro niño que solía ir al gimnasio. –Más bien ¿No te habrás enamorado de Gon? –repitió su pregunta, con una expresión seria."_

Killua no pudo creer que el malestar que sintió en el momento en que Leorio le hizo la pregunta no fue precisamente por disgusto…eso había sido pura vergüenza. Había sido solamente miedo a aceptar que sus sentimientos iban más allá de una amistad. A aceptar que Gon hablara con medio mundo…a que Gon lo abandonara.

-Oh por Dios. –susurro sintiendo su rostro arder. Tenía la impresión de que hubiese sido mejor no darse cuenta nunca. ¡Nunca!

Lo peor de todo era que estaba celoso de hasta su hermana. De que ella pasara más tiempo con Gon del que pasaba él.

¡Un idiota! ¡Era un idiota!

Lo correcto sería dejar que Alluka y Gon siguieran con su relación, sí, era más que seguro que Gon estuviese enamorado de su hermanita, que tampoco le hacía mucha gracia, pero ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Alluka era hermosa y alegre. Era muy probable que por eso los dos siempre anduvieran juntos de un tiempo para acá.

' _No quiero ni saber en que estará pensando ahora'_ Se dijo Kurapika al notar el estado depresivo de su amigo. Suspiro. Eso era algo que Gon debía resolver, no él.

.

.

.

-Nosotros saldremos. –aproximadamente las siete de la noche. –Espero que no te moleste que nos llevemos a Alluka. –sonrío Kurapika.

-Solo si eres tu el que la cuida. –

-Dalo por hecho. –se despidió con un ademán de mano. –Ah, por cierto, deje la cena lista. Quizás volvamos a las diez u once. Gon tampoco tarda en volver del gimnasio. – _o de dónde sea que este._

Killua se tenso en su sitio, girando su rostro solo un poco. –A-ah, ¿no iba con ustedes? –

-¿Qué? ¿Gon-chan? ¡Claro que no, Onii-chan! –río alegre. –Dijo que mejor regresaba directo a casa. –le dijo Alluka.

-Oh, vaya. –

Kurapika y Alluka se observaron de forma cómplice antes de salir del apartamento, fuera los esperaba Leorio.

-¿Creen que está bien hacer esto? –interrogo el mayor enfurruñado. –Insisto en que Gon aún es muy… –

-Sí, sí, chico. –completo el rubio hastiado.

-Quizá también deberíamos encontrarle pareja a Leorio-chan. –le susurro Alluka a Kurapika.

-¡Te escuche! –

.

.

.

Killua escucho claramente como la puerta principal se abría abruptamente, haciéndolo brincar del sillón y una maldición contra el culpable.

-Oh, Killua. –saludo Gon alegremente. -¿Y los demás? –pregunto observando todo el lugar.

El albino se sentó nuevamente en el sofá, mascullando algunos improperios. –Salieron. –respondió finalmente, molesto.

El pelinegro termino de ingresar a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Camino con alegría hasta Killua y se sentó a su lado.

Pero inmediatamente notó su mal humor. -¿Qué tienes? –pregunto preocupado.

-Nada. –respondió tajante.

-Killua. –

-Ya te digo que no es nada. –

-Killua, en verdad, ¿Qué pasa? –

El albino prefirió ignorarlo. Gon frunció el ceño.

-Killu… –

-¡Cállate ya, me estas desgastando el nombre! –

-¡Solo dime porque estas enojado! –

-¡No quiero! –

Gon se levanto. -¿Acaso peleaste con Leorio? ¿Kurapika? ¿O con Alluka? –

El ceño de Killua se frunció mucho más. -¡Es obvio que voy a estar enojado si la persona que me gusta sale con mi hermana! –grito desesperado.

Gon lo observo algo triste. -¿Quién sale con Alluka? –

-¡TU! –

El menor parpadeo con desconcierto. -¿Yo? –se señalo, Killua asintió con los brazos cruzados, algo arrepentido de haberle confesado algo que se suponía no tenía que decir. –Pero yo no salgo con Alluka. –se río.

-No te hagas el tonto, desde hace semanas que solo andas con ella de aquí para allá. –

-Ah, pero eso es solo porque quería que me ayudara a buscar la mejor forma. –

Killua alzo una ceja, interrogante. -¿La mejor forma de qué? –

-De esto. –musito, aprisionando su muñeca y atrayéndolo contra sí, para luego inclinarse él también y plantarle un beso en los labios.

Un beso cálido, llenó de sentimientos. Uno en el que Gon pudo saborear los labios del albino y viceversa. Un beso que Killua disfruto más que nada en el mundo.

-…te amo, idiota. –musito Gon sonrojado. –Alluka solo trataba de ayudarme a que mi confesión no fuera tan apresurada como esta. –resoplo.

Killua se sonrojo a más no poder. –E-entonces no te gusta Alluka… ¿Si no yo? –

-Desde luego. –

Por dios, era un estúpido, y uno de los grandes. Tan preocupado estaba por pensar que Gon y su hermana salían que jamás se dio cuenta de que Gon también lo amaba. Y que él lo había aceptado primero.

-Te amo, idiota. –susurro el albino, aprovechando que el pelinegro se distrajo para plantarle un beso él y vengarse por todos los problemas que le hizo pasar. Y, había que decirlo, ese beso subió mucho más de tono con Killua tomando el control.

 _Porque si estaba enamorado de Gon, porque si era lindo, si era tierno, si era adorable…y si era suyo_ … _solo era cuestión de aceptarlo._

.

.

.

Bueno, bueno, está es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, la tentación era mucha como para no ceder ante ella y escribir algo de ellos. Espero haya quedado medianamente bien.

En fin, no entretengo mucho. ¡Gracias por leer!

Nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, Ciao (:_


End file.
